Abstinencia
by UnwrittenxHistory
Summary: En un enredo por revistas pornográficas América se enoja y le hace una proposición/declaración/berrinche bastante fuerte para el inglés, ya veremos como se desenvuelve con ello. UKxFem!UK / Arthur/Emilly.


**Primero que nada: **Hola~ ¿Quién me quiere matar? Sí, soy pésima pero.. pero igual sigo porque una sola persona me lo dice así que le hago caso~.

**Síntesis:** Difícil.. tendría que re leer la historia.. un momento. na, la leí denuevo y tampoco sé como resumirla xD.

**Pareja:** UKxFem!US / ArthurxEmilly / InglaterraxEstadosUnidos.

**Género:** Hetero, relación HombrexMujer

**Aclaración: **Nada me pertenece ni los personajes, ni el computador (pero el teclado sí porque yo lo compré y por eso no tiene ninguna tecla debido a su uso en demasía), ni las cosas que aparecen randomente en la historia. Lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo para la entretención de quien escribe (yo) y quien lee (tú).

**Agradecimientos:** No sé. Realmente con esto no sé a quien agradecer. Ni recuerdo qué escuché cuando lo hice.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Abstinencia.**

Ahí se encontraba él, sí él. Él, leyendo diariamente la sección porno de su revista pornográfica mientras tomaba un té de lo más natural, pasando las hojas con una cara algo inexpresiva o simplemente sin tomar atención a aquellas hembras que mostraban lo poco y nada de intimidad que tenían. Era horrendo. Por lo menos para su compañera y actual pareja.

Ella, por su parte, pensaba -porque ella igual piensa- en algo tan concentrada que no movía músculo de su expresiva y linda cara. Así pasaron los minutos en un silencio inescrutable que llegaron a inmutar al caballero inglés quien levantó la vista a los ojos azules serios que le observaban.

- What is wrong? - preguntó en su perfecto acento, que carecía de aparentes errores.

- Nothing... that's the problem. -Pronunció ella con su voz cantante apagada, levantando su cuerpo de la silla dejando un café a medio tomar para arrebatar esa podrida revista de las manos del inglés.-

- What the hell? ¿Qué te pasa ahora? -Se levantó de la silla cuando la otra ya le había dado la espalda, alegando por su revista.-

- Look, England. Me tienes a mí, ¡A mí! ¡Para qué necesitas pornografía barata si me tienes a mí en tu cama cuando quieras! -Alzó la voz chillona que tenía, algo herida al sentirse menospreciada.- Stupid fucking oldman! Si tanto las amas y deseas verlas todas las mañanas y todas las reuniones, ¡quédatelas! -La chica, en un comprensible ataque de celos y algo hormonal por aquella gran ofensa a su **gran** ego no hizo más que un berrinche y movimientos de niñita enfadada.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? -Frunció sus pobladas cejas, sin querer seguir la idea para cuando le contestó la otra chillando.

- Así que decidí dejarte en abstinencia hasta.. hasta.. -No había pensado hasta cuando enrealidad, pero ver la cara del inglés le irritó al recordar aquellas ofensivas imágenes.- ¡Hasta cuando se me dé la gana!

Así salió hecha una fiera del comedor, a ahogar sus penas en una malteada o cosas chocolatosas que le pudiera ofrecer cualquier tienda. Tenía que sentirse animada luego de tal declaración con el inglés. Maldito sea él, ¡que se pudra! Qué se cree él, teniendo a alguien como ella a su lado.

Por parte del anglosajón aún no procesaba bien la noticia. ¿Abstinencia? ¿Abstinencia sexual? ¿Ella? Creía de primera que no duraría un día con eso pero recordó lo terca y tonta que podría llegar a ser. Oh my queen.. Podría pasar mucho tiempo sin sexo gracias a eso. Pero no se hizo problemas creyendo que la americana sería quien llegara a por él y su orgullo británico no estaría ni manchado. ¡Ah! Sonaba hasta reconfortante escuchar eso resonar en su mente y la imagen de su chica arrastrarse por él.

Bueno, pero antes de seguir profundizando a estos dos demos paso a la historia.

Esa misma tarde tenían una reunión. El inglés se convenció de que con esta olvidaría aquella noticia que le hicieron llegar en la mañana mientras la americana ni se acordaba desde que probó una malteada de chocolate con chocolate -y más encima doble-. La reunión empezaba y antes de que Alfred o Emilly dieran brillantes y heroicas ideas Alemania habló tan rudo como siempre con aquella voz grave e intimista.

- América, ¿Puedes dejar estos libros en la gaveta? -Bastante educado pronunció mientras que la rubia los tomaba con una sonrisa mientras parecía casi bailar, porque al parecer estaba prestando atención con los audífonos blancos puestos en sus oídos.

La americana con esa sonrisa enérgica dejó el primer libro mientras cantaba en silencio una canción de Madonna y daba un paso al lado, cómo si bailara en la coreografía de algo.- When you call my name.. -y movió la cabeza con gracia hacia el otro lado- it's like a little prayer! I'm down on my knees -y se puso de rodillas, dejando unos tres libros en la gabeta de abajo y parándose rápidamente dejó los otros dos en la gaveta de arriba, moviendo las caderas con sensualidad.-, I wanna take you there!

Algunas risas se hicieron presente en la sala, murmullos y un italiano quien quería saber también que canción era y cual era la coreografía "Se ve divertida, ¡Alemania, Alemania!" pronunciaba aquella voz pasiva y alegre mientras que la americana recibía una retada de parte de la dama inglesa caracterizada por taparla de insultos. "Inmadura, ridícula, bloody git! ¡No te rías cuando te hablo!" Eran los alaridos de la pobre inglesa ante una americana que se negaba a callar la risa. Pero bueno, volvamos al inglés quien tenía un sonrojo poco notorio, please, miren aquel cuerpo moverse algo sensual para colocar el libro en la gaveta de arriba y aquella ropa interior que... ¡Maldición! La había visto -aunque no era el único- y recordaba que no podía ni molestarla por eso en el receso pues conociéndola esta menearía más las caderas para tentarlo.

... cómo la odiaba ahora...

Luego, mientras Alfred exponía sus brillantes ideas y era apoyado por nada menos que la rubia el inglés se concentró a mirar lo que hacía Francis aburrido con un lápiz. Lo movía entre sus dedos de forma rápida hasta que este saltó lejos al medio de la mesa. Iba a reír, a decirle estúpido pero nuestra heroína se levantó y se inclinó a alcanzar el bolígrafo con todo el cuerpo sobre la mesa. Qué cuerpo. Más de uno se quedó mirándola cuando estiraba los dedos para entregárselos a un francés que había visto hasta el color del sostén de la chica. ¡Y ella toda amable sonriendo!

En fin. Terminó la reunión y el representante del Reino Unido -y todo lo que lo concierne- se acercaba a su agradable amigo Japón pero este estaba apresado por unos americanos que parecían traficar drogas o algo por el estilo ¡Cubrían algo! ¡Y murmuraban cosas! De curiosidad se acercó hasta ellos quienes se dispersaron cada quien por su lado. ¡Era un complot contra su maldita persona! El inglés de poca paciencia perdía la paciencia, acariciando torpemente su cien algo agotado. No había comenzado bien el día pero tenía toda una semana para arreglarlo antes de la próxima reunión que no solucionaría nada.

Respiró, contó hasta diez -Diez en inglés, por supuesto- mientras notaba que el idiota de Alfred portaba una PSP o DS o lo que sea. ¿Era eso? Perdón, ¿Se había aproblemado por eso? "Good, very good Arthur" Pensó mientras retiraba sus cosas de la mesa y daba paso a irse, serenamente hasta que una chillona voz le interrumpió. Como suponía, América vendría hasta el arrod... Bloody wanker, era él.

Así el día culminó llegando a casa, adorada casa Londinense con decoración a su gusto y una humeante taza de té esperándolo seguramente. Pasó a dejar su chaqueta al dormitorio pero encontró a la linda rubia de pinches sobre la cama, durmiendo plácidamente de forma horizontal cubriendo todo el ancho de la cama. Intentó despertarla para darle algún cumplido -mentira, regañar por dormir así- pero en vez de eso recibió una almohada en la cara una voz adormilada que gruñía "Dormirás en el sofá" y se volvía a dormir.

- .. Are you joking me? -Algo enfadado la movió pero recibió un dulce manotazo de la fuerza sobre humana de la chica. Ella dormía. No era posible que alguien dormido pudiera hacer eso.

Mal día, desde que la americana había tirado todo el té por el lavabo hasta que pegó pestañas fue malvado porque la televisión se encendió al dormir sobre el sofá con el control perdido bajo este.

- "¡Perfecto! ¡Qué agradable forma de comenzar la semana!" -Rondó la mente del cejón mientras el sarcasmo se hacía presente hasta en su forma de pensar. Era un idioma más que usaba.

Los días pasaron como un alargada clase de álgebra para el chico con menor interés en los números. Así de pasados fueron que al cuarto el inglés valoró que era tener ese cuerpo cálido que dormía al lado suyo. Aunque sea solo dormir...

¡Pero jamás lo admitiría! ¡Antes volver a tener otra guerra por cualquier estupidez! ¡Antes perder a esa chica que bajar su orgullos!

.. Esperen, ¿Pensó bien?

Él era algo cínico, frío, sarcástico y una serie de calificativos negativos hacia una persona sumado a aquella personalidad áspera, gruñona y su maldito carácter pero perder a su compañera por muy tonta e ingenua que sea dolía. Perderle otra vez. Eso que logró recién volver a verle a la cara para las tremendas guerras europeas y consolidar alguna relación de amistad para el 2000 que se fortaleció con el apoyo de tropas para invadir regiones donde habitaban supuestos terroristas... ¿Qué tenía esa relación que podía unirlos? Sí el mismo Obama había sostenido sólo una charla con Her Majesty que rompía eso que llamaban "Relación especial"*. Eso lo hizo tambalear un poco.

Miró a la chica que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Se encontraba hablando por teléfono a carcajadas mientras caminaba hasta la habitación. Queriendo arreglar un poco las cosas se levantó de las silla dejando el té con un poco del líquido cálido ahí sin tomar pero por alguna razón recordó la maldita abstinencia. ¡Por dios! El no la soportaba, parecía que empezar la semana sin sexo era lo peor y peor es que tu pareja al parecer no se de cuenta.

Bufó, enojándose con quien sabe qué ahora, y miles de maldiciones se asomaron a su mente. A este paso no duraría una semana.

Tomó luego la decisión de hablar civilizadamente con su pareja, acercándose a paso lento para que no note la ansiedad de querer hablar y pensando en qué decir cuando ya esté frente a ella. Pero ella estaba con el control sobre la cama, riendo con la casa de los dibujos. Que odioso programa de MTV para el inglés, no sabía ni por qué lo aborrecía tanto pero no le causaba gracia.

- Emilly yo quería decirt... -Pero lo interrumpió, obligando al inglés a mirarlo.

- ¿Ya te rindes? -Rió con esa risa característica de cuando hacía travesuras.- ¡Creí que durarías más! Hahahahaha~

- ¡No venía a hablar por eso! Idiot! -Alegó volviendo a su faceta gruñona algo cotidiana para la muchacha, que reía y no le prestaba atención mientras se movía en la cama, sin despegar ojos en la TV.- S-sólo te venía a.. ¡venía a darte un beso! -La idea lo dejó como tomate, ¿qué estaba diciendo? La mente le jugaba una mala pasada junto a los nervios mientras la chica le miraba felinamente con un "Awwww~" de fondo.- Pero claro que no, lo hacía para sentirme complacido, ¡Claro que no lo hacía por ti!

Ella seguía riendo, como si nada. Lo conocía un poco y sabía que no le diría jamás algo así como "Te amo, Emilly. Eres mi todo y la razón de vivir", claro que jamás lo escucharía de sus labios ni aunque lo torturara pero era tan mono verlo así que no le interesaba mucho las palabras sacadas de Diney.- Iggy, sé que soy irresistible~ Nufufufu~ -Se sentó en la cama y se lanzó a abrazarlo con aquella energía y alegría que irradiaban sus poros. Él con una mirada esquiva movió el rostro hacia un lado, frunciendo las cejas y recibiendo a las otra con los brazos cruzados; Su orgullo puede más que cualquier cosa, al parecer.- Tonto~ ¡Cejudo y mal humorado! -Se burlaba la otra mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla suavemente, y con una mirada inocente lo conquistaba otra vez.

- Emilly.. you git.- Suspiró, no era el único que no decía lo que pensaba o lo camuflaba con cosas feas.. bueno, por lo menos la chica bromeaba.

- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy o el sofá es cómodo? -Ladeó un poco el rostro, con esas caras que ablandaban el hierro y cualquier voluntad; Esa faceta de cachorro bajo la lluvia necesitado de calor, amor y familia.

- Of course, I want. Isn't you? -Tan educado al pronunciar pensó ingenuamente que a América le pasó el enojo. Le besó o un intento de eso en la mejilla, mientras la americana corría la cara y era empujada hacia la cama donde dio una media vuelta de carnero y siguió riendo.

Seguido de esa amorosa escena de cariño el inglés arrancó a bañarse para bajar el sonrojo, algo contento sin admitirlo a saber que América no estaba enojada con él. Sintió como el agua caliente cubría cada parte de él y se escurría por este, en una sensual pose mirando la regadera con los ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo se relajaba bajo estas tibias gotas de agua. El baño había sido más que reponedor, así que salió en bata fuera de este esperando que pasara _algo_ pero ese _algo_ ya había muerto pues _alguien_ se encontraba dormida con un paquete de papitas al lado. ¡Se había dormido! ¡Y más encima ensuciando la cama con papas! El inglés befó como animal toreado y sacó el pijama de un cajón colocándose este de espaldas a su pareja dormida -¿Será pudor? Sí ella estaba dormida...- y cuando terminó retiró la chatarra de la cama, la levantó con un poquitín de esfuerzo y la recostó así mismo bajo las sábanas, contemplando en silencio inescrutable a cada una de sus facciones; Quisiera yo saber que piensa, al mirarla así y pasar el dorso de su mano contra la rosada mejilla de la muchacha.

Basta de cursilerías, se acostó al lado y se quedó dormido al casi instante con ese sueño que venía de inmediato cuando se lo proponía.

¡Nuevo día! Este prometía ser mejor... no, para nada. Hasta algo que no concuerda con lo cotidiano del tiempo y espacio pasó; América se levantó primero que él. Bastante intrigado levantó la cabeza de la almohada, buscándola por la habitación pero al poco rato la vio salir del baño y suspiró. No debió ser nada más que una urgencia femenina.

- América.. -comenzó a hablar pero típico que ella no lo dejó continuar, hablando.

- I'm not angry~ Don't worry Iggy! -Rió alegre, lanzándose hacia él estrellando su cuerpo contra el pecho del británico y dejando a este sin respirar por unos segundos; Ni contestar con un regaño pudo.- Y a parte de eso te perdono, ¡Agradece la novia que tienes! -Arruga la nariz mientras se sentaba sobre la pelvis del otro y le miraba divertida.

- Well... If you say. -Sonrió levemente o algo parecido a eso mientras la coqueta rubia hacía de las suyas sobre él. Se acercó de a poco a sus labios para poder sellar un tímido beso de culpa compartida por esa estúpida idea que duró algo así como cinco días. ¡Cinco días! ¡Ni que el inglés sea un sexópata!

- Iggy~ No vayas tan rápido -¿Era américa quien decía eso? Bueno sí, e incluso se separaba un poco.- No podemos hacerlo...

- ...-El inglés quería preguntarlo pero tanto como su orgullo y un leve pudor no lo dejaban, claro que no si ÉL no necesitaba tener a** su** americana sólo para eso. Arrugó el ceño y la chica comprendió que debía dar la razón.

- Es que estoy en mis días, sí.. eso.. 'kay? -Infló las mejillas para evitar sonrojarse, maldita sea que sea mujer y tener esos problemas.- So.. creo que será mejor esperar una semana antes de tener sexo -Se encogió de hombros, mirándolo con ese rostro que decía "Sorry dude, no es mi culpa".

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación y la americana le quedó mirando mientras que el inglés con la mirada bajo no hacía gestos.

- Hey Iggy.. Iggy... Hey Iggy! -Pronunció como una naranja molestosa.

Sin decir más el inglés la tomó de los hombros y la tiró para el lado, saltando encima con una mirada que asemejaba cuando estaba borracho con semejanza de maniático.- What the fuck? Stop! Stop! -Chillaba la americana mientras era levemente desvestida por el inglés que no respondía más que con una media sonrisa.- Shut up, America! Know your new best friend, the power of the British Empire.. -Dijo asustando levemente a la chica mientras _jugaban_ a desvestir contra su voluntad a una americana desesperada por no quedar embarazada o algo por el estilo ¡Qué incómodo todo eso! ¡Luego mancharían las sábanas y tendrían que votarlas!- No England, Nooooou~! -Dramatizó la americana casi al estilo star war mientras que el inglés se hundía en su cuerpo, dejando a su imaginación lo que vendría después.

Claro, él no se detuvo: Iba en serio. Ella chilló, gritó, gimió e hizo el medio berrinche para poder evitar todo esa escena. Demos el resultado o conclusión a todo esto: Nunca juegues a dejar a tu pareja en abstinencia, conseguirás todo eso acumulado en una sola noche.. o día.. o cuando lo hagan; Tampoco debes molestar a una nación en sus días. Sufrirás las penas del infierno o la ira del bate de la chica, seguida de sus mañas y quejas y los antojos de chocolate con helado o helado con chocolate; Entre otras cosas que se dieron cuenta, como las imitaciones de cosas que aparecen en youtube o en películas por parte de Emilly.

* * *

><p>* Sólo busquen la relación entre estos países. Histórica y política. Se los dice alguien que siempre está leyendo algo de historia.<p>

_Gracias por leer hasta el final. __Thanks you so much._


End file.
